


After the Diary

by mechanonymouse



Series: Hogwarts AUs [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanonymouse/pseuds/mechanonymouse
Summary: Professor McGonagall sits the Weasleys down to discuss her options.





	After the Diary

“Ginny will struggle to rejoin her housemates,” Professor McGonagall’s first words to Molly and Arthur didn’t sugar coat the situation.“She’s been withdrawn, taciturn and unpleasant to them for the last year.Academically she’s struggling; inside classes she is barely responsive and her homework is uncompleted for the most part.I could not confirm the few pieces she handed in as being her own work.”She paused to give them a few moments to take in her comments, “I cannot advise her progression to 2nd year and as you know Hogwarts does not allow for years to be retaken. This year we are allowing students effected by the petrifactions to resit their exams on the 15th of July. They will need to get an average of 70% to pass and Ginny’s involvement will need to be made public to make her eligible.”

 

Molly’s face paled and for once she didn’t speak leaving it to her husband to ask, “What do you suggest?”

 

Professor McGonagal placed a number of pamphlets on the desk before responding. “Another school.”

 

Looking down she quickly selected three and placed them in a neat line in front of her. “St George’s, London, not the best school but it allows day students. It may overly constrain her options and definitely won’t allow her to pursue an interest in Quidditch.”She handed the pamphlet to Arthur. “St Aiden’s, Lindsfarn; a good all round private school, with scholarship options.Their middle school starts the year after Hogwarts so she wouldn’t be out of place. Middle school students are expected to board for the week but they are willing make an exception for Ginny’s circumstances.” The second pamphlet was handed to Molly. 

 

She picked up the third running it through her hands long enough that Molly and Arthur had swapped leaflets and seemed ready to start debating the two schools before she started speaking again. “Madame Dorothea’s, York.” She paused again, “Another private school, with scholarship options.No more limited than St George’s.”Another pause.She pushed the leaflet across the table. “It would be an injustice to the child to send her to Madame Dorothea’s but she is eligible.”

 

“What’s wrong with Madame Dorothea’s?”Molly asked.

 

“It’s a finishing school for young pureblood ladies.”Professor McGonagall answered disdain dripping from her words.

 

“Not a good match for our Ginny.”Arthur said wryly placing the pamphlet back on the desk.“Thank you for your help.”

 

“You aren’t the first parents I’ve had to suggest a change of scene to.” Professor McGonagall said, “I’m sorry we failed in our duty to Ginny.I would appreciate it if you let me know of your decision.”She stood to show them out, “If you need any more help please don’t hesitate to get in contact.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can see two outcomes of this conversation. 
> 
> In the first the Molly and Arthur chose to keep Ginny at Hogwarts.  She spends the summer being pushed through the work she missed and returns in September to school where she is isolated and ignored.  Her growing depression and disassociation are lost amid the rising threat of Voldemort until one day she doesn’t fight back when she comes to the death eaters attention.
> 
> In the second they send her to St Aiden’s, financially it’s a struggle but the new atmosphere allows her a chance to make friends with people who never knew her before she was possessed or while she was possessed.  She still has problems and they still get lost in the growing threat of Voldemort but outside the immediate circle of Harry and Dumbledore there are more people who have the time to stop and pay attention to her need for counselling.


End file.
